I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiotelephone service provision. More particularly, the present invention relates to subscribing to radiotelephone service over the internet.
II. Description of the Related Art
The number of cellular radiotelephones being sold is increasing dramatically. These radiotelephones must be programmed with data from the service provider in order to operate in the service provider's area of coverage.
Typically, a potential radiotelephone service subscriber purchases a radiotelephone from a retailer. The retailer then calls a service provider in order to activate the radiotelephone for the subscriber. The service provider typically pays the retailer to provide this service for the subscriber.
There is a previously unforeseen need for a system that enables a potential subscriber to purchase radiotelephone service and various features from the service provider without retailer interaction. There is also a need for a process to operate this system in an efficient manner.